Your Love For All Of Time
by GlowySweetFab
Summary: Period drama. Rick and Michonne are from two different worlds but fall in love despite all odd. Will they ever find love together or be kept apart for good? Originally written for writing challenge on Tumblr. I am going to expand the story since so many people enjoyed it and want a part two.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who red this on Tumblr and enjoyed and requested a part 2. I am gonna do that for you. Shout out to Richonne fics on Tumblr for the awesome prompt.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne stood in the kitchen watching the maids clean the silverware. She stood rigid and tall, in her usual spot in the corner as she watched over the maids. Her duty to make sure that not only did every piece of silver make it back into the cupboard but to make sure it was all spotless.

She just couldn't seem to focus on her task tonight. Her mind kept drifting to someone it shouldn't. _"Are you always so serious?"_ Michonne could hear his voice in her head so clearly she looked around to be certain he hadn't walked into the kitchen.

That was a foolish thought. Rick Grimes was gone. Gone for good. The beautiful 6 months they had spent together were the only things she had left of him.

 _"I am only joking with you." Rick said as he watched the grimace spread across her beautiful face. "You shouldn't smile if you don't want to." Michonne's face softened, trying to ignore the young aristocrat who wandered into her busy kitchen. "There isn't very much to smile about is there?" The young man whispered softly, looking downward toward his feet. Michonne looked at him then, he was tall and like the other nobles staying at the Walsh country estate, well dressed. Tall and lean, his hair was perfectly coifed, curly and brown. He had arrived with a young woman, his fiancé, she had been told by one of the other head maids. "I thought weddings were supposed to be a happy affair." Michonne said softly, looking at him. Rick looked over at her, his blue eyes that were clouded in sadness were suddenly bright and wide. Alive. "So she speaks and she has the voice of an angel." Michonne forgot herself and smiled at him, shaking her head. "You're an oddity Mr. Grimes." "Rick. Please call me Rick." He replied looking at the slender, curvy woman with luscious dark skin and the most beautiful eyes he had ever gazed upon. They held one another's gaze a moment longer. Michonne released the breath she had been holding. "Rick."_

"Well ladies, good night. Your service was impeccable as always." Michonne said as she locked up the silver cupboard. "Aye Michonne you wanna stay and 'ave a drink with us." One of the maids asked. "No, not tonight, Andrea. I am tired." The maid nodded, hooking arms with her friend and heading off to the maid's quarters.

Michonne knew the last thing she would do that night was sleep. Michonne ran her hands along the spotless counter tops as she inspected the kitchen one last time. They had been reckless, smiling too much at one another, longing glances at one another in full view of others, and even caught more than once in conversation. Unusual for a maid and a nobleman but Rick was very quick and convincing with his excuses. He grew tired of them though. Rick had no desire to marry Lori Wayne and he was having difficulty pretending he was even interested in the idea.

 _"I am tired of this, sneaking about Michonne, it's beneath us." Rick said, his hands about her waist, she was pushed against a corner in the kitchen, the place where they would sometimes seek solace in one another throughout the day. When breakfast was long finished and lunch wouldn't need prepping for another hour or so, he would whisk her away from her chores to the quiet of the empty kitchen, press his lips against hers, his body flush against hers, moaning as they devoured one another. Not even their previous night of love making could dim this fire that burned within them both for one another. "Well what else is there we can do?" Michonne said, running her hands along the soft fabric of his shirt, feeling the hard muscle of his chest beneath, remembering how wonderful it had felt to be bare against one another. "We could elope and go to London. Would you like that? Will you marry me?" Rick said, staring down into the face of the woman he loves. He delighted in the sweet smile that came upon her face. "I would love that Rick with all my heart. Yes, I'll marry you." Michonne whispered. Rick let out a cry of happiness. "Shhh. We'll be found." Michonne said giggling at the man who made her blissfully happy, she loved him with every fiber of her being. "I don't care." He said smiling at the woman in his arms as he bent his head to capture her sweet lips with his own. His grip tightening on her waist. Rick moaned as Michonne's hands found there way into his hair."_

Michonne watched as the tear drop landed with a soft thud on the countertop in the kitchen. It startled her to realize she was crying. Michonne reached her hand out to wipe the tear away and turned off the light in the kitchen. She began to make her away down the maid's corridor to her room.

 _The door creaked open as Rick stepped into the room. He figured Mr. Walsh summoned him to talk about shooting or the wedding he would never have with Lori, but as he entered the room he realized the topic would be of a grave nature. In the room was Mr. Walsh, his aunt Carol, his father, and to his horror Michonne was seated in a chair in front of them. Tears stricked her lovely face and she avoided Rick's glaze. "What is this?!" Rick demanded to his family loudly, coming to Michonne's side, bending to his knee looking up at her. "Are you alright, darling?" Rick implored as he reached up to caress the tears away from her cheeks. Michonne nodded, her eyes wide with surprise at his endearing sentiment in front of his family. "Rick, have you gone quite mad!?" His aunt Carol spoke her voice harsh and shrill. "You are engaged to be married. How could you be so careless to flaunt your affair in the kitchen? You both should be so lucky that it was only me who happened to witness your abhorrent display."_

 _Rick stood up quickly. "Watch your tone. Michonne and I are in love. We wish to be married and I want to call off the wedding to Lori. I never wanted it in the first place." The three stared at Rick in shock. Mr. Walsh reared back and laughed, breaking the silence in the study, his eyes fell on Michonne. "My, my dear girl, who knew under that serious demeanor of yours, there was such a seductress." He leered at the young maid. Rick stepped in front of his friend's father, blocking his gaze of Michonne. "Michonne and I are in love." Rick spoke again. Mr. Walsh sat back again in his chair, looking up at Rick. "I have no doubt you feel that way but whatever is between you ends tonight. Michonne came here to earn money for her sick father. If she chooses to live in destitution with you then surely her father will die. I will indeed terminate her employment here." He said, he spoke the words calmly. "Destiute? I am not poor. I can buy whatever medicine your father needs, Michonne." Rick said looking at Michonne but she would not meet his gaze._

 _"I am afraid son, that this will bring ruin to our family, to the noble name we have built. If you marry this woman…I will disown you and move your inheritance to your brother." Rick's father said in one breath. He looked at his son, it killed him to be this cruel. To snatch away his son's happiness, he couldn't even deny his son had been in fantastic spirits the past months. He knew his son's love was genuine but he didn't control the world. Rick was beyond hurt his father would do this to him, as he stared at him, heartbroken. "Rick." Michonne said softly, as she arose from her seat, touching Rick's forearm. He turned from his father to look at his love. Her eyes were red from her tears but there were no more tears. "We were foolish to think we could do this." Michonne began staring into his eyes. Rick's beautiful cerulean eyes filled with tears. "Michonne -" Rick said quickly, he knew what she was about to say. "Rick. I will always love you and I would be happy being poor with you for a thousand life times." Michonne said as she struggled to keep herself from crying as she watched fresh tears spill down his cheeks. "My father is very ill. He has the consumption and I am holding on to hope that I can keep him alive long enough to see him one last time. If the physicians will even allow me." She took a deep and continued. "I can't let him die on the streets like so many others. He's a great man." Rick dropped his head and placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. He put his forehead against hers as the tears flowed freely from him. "I love you so much." Rick whispered. Michonne pulled her head back to gaze up at him, her hand brushing his tears away, her other hand caressing his hair. "I will always love you, Rick Grimes." She whispered before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Rick sought her lips eagerly, kissing her deeply, pulling her closer to him. Neither cared that they were not alone as they kissed good bye. Michonne reluctantly pulled from his arms, turning to Mr. Walsh "Am I allowed to return to my quarters?" Mr. Walsh swallowed hard. "Yes and this better never happen again. Do you understand?" He asked shakily. Michonne nodded. "Yes sir." Michonne said avoiding Rick's eyes next to her. "You're dismissed." Mr. Walsh said with a wave of his hand. Michonne moved quickly past Rick and to the door, she looked back at Rick once more. She shouldn't have, it took all the strength she had in her to leave him standing there so broken._

Rick and Lori were whisked away from the country estate that same night. Michonne never knew what they told Lori in regards to leaving so early. Today they had finally wed and The Walsh's were there to attend the wedding of their oldest friend's son but the preparations for the journey had been a painful time for her and now it was surely done. Rick was gone forever. Michonne hastened her pace, she wanted to lay in her bed, she was exhausted. When she rounded the corner however Andrea was there waiting for her. "Is everything OK, Andrea?" Michonne asked, taking a deep breath. "Oh yes, miss. I'm fine indeed." Andrea said quickly, lowering her voice. "I 'ave somethin' for you and I didn't want the other maids to see." Andrea pulled a thick envelope from the pocket of her uniform. She handed it to Michonne. "Rick's valet 'ave it me this morning, yea." Michonne eyes shot up to look at Andrea. "Don't worry miss, your secret is safe with me yea. I got paid handsomely to deliver that letter, I did." Michonne collected the letter closer to her. "Thank you, Andrea." Andrea nodded and headed off to where the other maids were drinking.

Michonne quickly entered her room, closing the door to her quarters, she sat on the bed and tore into the envelope. As she unfolded the paper, several notes fell from the letter, littering the bed and floor. Michonne frowned and quickly went to gather the money. It was over a £1000. Michonne placed the money on her nightstand and reached for the letter.

 _To my dearest, Michonne_

 _Words can not express how desperately I miss you. There is not a day that passes where I do not think of you. I miss your clever words and the sound of your laughter. I miss your sweet smile. I miss holding you tight to me as you sleep. I long for you. I will always love you. You deserve to be happy. I have included money for you to leave the Walsh's and arrangements are being made to move your father to a home just outside the city, that belongs to you. I have arranged for a live in physician to help care for your father. In the morning my carriage will take you to your new home._

 _I will never, ever forget you my love. I will always be yours no matter the circumstances. I belong to you, forever and always no matter what happens. One day I know we shall be reunited._

 _Your love for all of time,  
Rick Grimes_

Michonne couldn't recollect how long she laid sobbing on her bed, clutching the words of her true love to her chest, she sobbed until no tears were left. Michonne lay in bed looking at the ceiling, the letter pressed against her breast. She smiled and sat up, her finger tips danced over his typed words. "We will be reunited my love." Michonne whispered. She placed the letter on the bed and stood. Michonne grabbed the bag she arrived at the Walsh's with and began to pack away her few belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne stood and looked around her small quarters one last time. She had tidied it so if looked the same way she found it a year ago.

 _"So Mr. Blake informed me you were his governess for little Penny." Mr. Walsh said, as he looked at the young, black woman in front of him. He immediately decided she was a serious little thing. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun of coily, curls. Although a few tiny curls escaped and rested against her forehead. She wore a bright, long-sleeved white blouse that had a collar buttoned all the way up to base of her neck. It was tucked into a long, dark skirt that failed to hide her shapely figure. Her hands clasped in front of her. If not for her youthful features and large sparkling, brown, almond shaped eyes she would be the spitting image of his governess. Do they all dress alike? He wondered._

 _"Yes sir." Michonne answered, she swallowed and looked as if she was blinking back tears. "Such a tragedy what happened to his wife and daughter." Mr. Walsh said. The wife and daughter of her former employer were killed when their horse got spooked and ran their carriage into a lake bringing them back from church. None of the passengers could swim. Mr. Blake wasn't fond of church service and he was not present. Michonne had saved enough to visit her father on weekends off from teaching, so she wasn't there with them that tragic day. " is certain he wants to part with you?" Mr. Walsh asked. When Mr. Blake had asked him to employ Michonne he didn't look to be in any state to be alone, as most of the staff had left, expect a few and Michonne. Michonne. The only one seemingly able to handle his grief…until now._

* * *

 _Something dark clouded her pretty brown eyes. "It's probably for the best." Michonne said softly. Mr. Walsh nodded in understanding. "Well I have no use for a governess, all my children are past that point." He said, waving his hands in the direction of a photograph of a tall dark haired boy and blonde girl. "I see." Michonne said looking down at her hands. "No one seems to be in need of a governess at the moment." Even those with small children and no governess, Michonne thought sadly. "I will do anything. I'm a very good gardner, I can cook, and I can clean. Surely a manor of this size could use more hands." Michonne said, looking back up at ._

 _"A scholar like yourself wants to be a maid? It won't pay nearly as well." Mr. Walsh replied. "It's fine. I have a sick father. Anything at all I can put toward his treatments I will be grateful for." Michonne said quickly. "Is it the consumption?" Mr. Walsh asked. Michonne nodded. "Yes sir." She said quietly. Mr. Walsh sighed. "Go see my man, David, he's the one who escorted you in. Let him know you're the new maid and to show you the maid's quarters. Then ask for Andrea and she will show you your room." He said quickly standing from his desk. Michonne broke into a smile, briefly, before rushing forward to shake his hand. "Thank you so much, sir." Mr. Walsh smiled despite himself, delighting in the softness of her smooth skin._

Michonne walked to the door, picking up the lone bag that contained all her belongings. She glanced around at her former sanctuary, the room where she and Rick consummated their love, one last time before pushing the door open and walking out. Michonne made haste down the butler's corridor and knocked on David's door.

"There had better be a good reason why I am getting up and it's barely even dawn." David grumbled from inside. "It's not like the Walshs are away all the time and I get to sleep in you know." David said as he opened the door and saw Michonne standing there. David instantly forgot he was to be feeling put out and smiled down at the pretty maid, with her dark, smooth skin and sweet brown eyes.

"I am so sorry to disturb you so early David, but I am leaving." Michonne said, smiling at his ruffled hair. David was rarely out of sorts with his appearance. David frowned, blinking as he took in Michonne. She was wearing the brown cloak she had worn when she first arrived a year ago and clutching the same carpet bag.

"Leaving? To go where, dear? At this hour?" David said, confusion in his voice. "What about your father?"

David admired and respected Michonne straight away. She was thorough at any task, bright, the quickest wit he had ever seen from a maid. She didn't senselessly gossip with the other maids, even got them reading books. In just two months of working for the Walshs she was promoted to head of the kitchen staff when Jacqui retired. Michonne spoke little of herself but he knew that every Wednesday she sent her wages to London to pay for her father's treatment and housing.

"Its all been taken care of David." Michonne said simply, reaching her hand out to David. "Here, these are the keys to the pantry and silver cupboard. I also wrote a letter for Mr. Walsh, if you would be so kind to give him these."

David begrudgingly accepted the items in one hand. "I feel like I am losing a daughter." David said gazing down at Michonne. Michonne laughed softly and reached up to hug her friend good bye. Tears fell from her eyes, as if she hadn't cried enough. "Please tell everyone I said goodbye." Michonne said through her sniffles as she pulled from the friendly embrace. David nodded.

Michonne walked away and out of the servants quarters exiting through the staff entrance. The sun was weak in the sky, just peaking up over the trees. Michonne could hear the clip clop of a horse's shoes on the gravel driveway and saw a carriage coming down the path. The carriage pulled in front of Michonne and stopped.

"Whoa, whoa" Daryl said as he pulled on the reigns, slowing the horse. He tipped his hat at Michonne. "See you got Rick's letter." Daryl Said as he hopped down and opened the carriage door for Michonne.

Daryl Dixon had been Rick's valet and right hand man since Rick was a young boy. It was no surprise to Michonne she had entrusted this task to him.

"I did indeed." Michonne said, smiling, as she put her bag in the back seat and climbs inside the carriage. Daryl closed the door and climbed up in the front, he grabbed the reins, gave them a quick snap and the carriage headed back down the path it came. Michonne turned around to look at the Walsh manor for the last time. Michonne turned away and starred straight ahead.

 _"Rick." Michonne said softly. A slow smile spread on his face. "Michonne, with the voice of an angel, I quite like the way you say my name." Michonne's eyes widened in surprise. Rick chuckled softly. "I am not as daft as I look, I remembered your name. I couldn't forget it." Michonne opened her mouth to speak but something caught her eye in the doorway and she turned from Rick and resumed monitoring the kitchen staff. Rick frowned, turning in the direction of where she had looked to see his best friend, Shane walking in the kitchen. "There you are. Hiding are we?" Shane asked as he leaned against the doorframe. "No, I just came to, uh,-" Rick looked around catching Michonne looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at a bowl of apples behind them on the countertop before again turning her gaze to her staff. "I, uh, just came to get an apple." Rick said lamely. Shane had already stopped paying attention and was exchanging flirty glances with a blonde maid. "Yea, alright. Well your aunt expects everyone to listen to her piano playing tonight." Shane said, finally looking away from the blonde maid and back at him. "Right, I am coming. I just wanna thank your wonderful staff for the apple." Rick explained._

 _The little blonde maid made a show of scrubbing the countertop, throwing little glances back at Shane. "Andrea, I think the rest of the countertop could some attention." Michonne called to her, trying not laugh at Andrea's flirtations. "Right away, miss." Andrea said moving further down the counter. Shane smiled at her before looking at Rick. "I don't need a chaperone, Shane." Rick said, sighing as he plunked an apple from the bowl. "Oh, if I am going to suffer through your aunt's music you are most certainly going to as well. No sneaking off." Michonne struggled not to laugh as she now began her inspection of the silverware. Rick looked thoughtful for a moment. He glanced down the kitchen at the blonde maid who was filling a bucket with water. "What if you couldn't find me? Better yet, what if we both just disappear for a little while." Rick said eagerly, tossing his apple in the air and catching it before taking a bite. "Besides, poor Andrea has to carry that heavy bucket all herself. Maybe you should help her." Rick said as he chewed through his apple. Shane stared at his friend before looking at Andrea. He pushed himself off the doorframe shaking his finger at Rick, as if scolding a child. "I like this mischievous side of you." He said, as he made his way over to Andrea. Rick snorted. Michonne had stopped her inspection to watch the scene unfold. Rick turned back to her, smiling triumphantly. "That should buy us some time. Now where we?"_

Michonne was jolted awake as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. She didn't remember even falling asleep. Disoriented, Michonne looked about at her surroundings. She was still in the carriage but the sky was no one longer alive with the sun as night had settled in, the moon shone brightly. Daryl peered through the window from his spot in front of the carriage. "Ah, you're awake." Michonne nodded as she got her bearings, "How long was I asleep?"

"All day. I stopped for lunch and I was gonna wake ya, but ya looked like ya needed the rest." Daryl said, he looked away from Michonne for a moment. "I guess ya not sleeping well 'ither." Michonne closed her eyes against a wave of emotional pain. During her slumber in the carriage she dreamed of Rick and all their happy moments, to hear he wasn't sleeping well conjured up the last time she saw him, broken and crying in Mr. Walsh's study. It hurt to be unable to comfort her love.

"Well we 'ere now at least ya can get some food and a bed." Michonne opened her eyes and turned to look out the window. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of a two-story stone cottage, set back from the road among a lush green field. Michonne turned around and opened her bag, pulling an envelope from it. "Daryl, will you please give this to Rick?" Daryl took the letter. "I will, Miss."

Daryl opened the door and held his hand out, Michonne took it as she stepped down gazing out at her home. Daryl grabbed her bag and closed the carriage door. He pulled a folded piece of paper from coat pocket. "Tis the deed the to the property." Daryl said as he handed it to Michonne "Welcome home."

xxxxxxxxx

"Paris in the spring, I can not imagine what could be better, darling. Well perhaps being Mrs. Rick Grimes of course." Lori prattled on, beaming as she looked at her new husband, as she sat in her new study with Rick going over their honeymoon plans. Rick wasn't listening, he stared out the window watching for Daryl.

"Rick!" He jumped in his seat and turned to face his new wife. "I am sorry, Lori. I suppose it's been a very exciting week." Rick said as he saw Daryl and his carriage pull into the estate out the corner of his eye. "Why don't you get some rest we have a long journey tomorrow." Rick said finally looking at Lori. Lori stood from her chair and nodded as she nervously played with her fingers. "I know we are husband and wife but I am grateful you have given me time before we consummate our marriage."

Daryl then walked into the room "Rick I - oh ma'am good evening." he said upon spotting Lori. "I am sorry to intrude."

"Oh it's quite alright, Daryl. Lori is going to retire for the evening. We have a busy day tomorrow." Rick said.

Lori smiled at her husband. She walked over and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Goodnight my dear." "Good night, Lori." Rick whispered, he watched as Lori retired to her room. Once she disappeared up the stairs Rick closed the door to the sitting room. "Did you see Michonne? Did everything go well? How was she? Did she like the property?" Rick asked, staring into Daryl's eyes, grasping his arm.

Daryl chuckled as he gently dislodged himself from his friend. "Ay, sir. I saw her. There were no problems collecting her from the Walsh's. Michonne adores the property. As to how she is…she's not much better off than you." Rick looked away and walked over to the fireplace, staring into the flames. Daryl pulled Michonne's letter from his pocket and walked over to the fireplace."She wrote this for you." Daryl said softly handing Rick the envelope. Rick took it and stared at it. Daryl patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Rick observed Michonne's neat hand writing on the envelope _To Rick_. He sunk into a chair and began to read her words.

 _To my darling, Rick_

 _It's bittersweet to write those words as by now I know you are no longer mine in the eyes of God. However, you are mine and I am yours for as long as you want me. I don't know if there is anyway I can express my gratitude for what you have done for me and my father. I must tell you I am so grateful to you my love. You have no idea the enormity of the gift you have given me._

 _As I write this I am haunted by the last image I have of you, standing in your godfather's study, heartbroken. I meant it when I said I will always love you, Rick Grimes. Please be happy my love. Find joy in your new life. Be happy even though we may never find one another again._

 _Your love for all of time,  
Michonne Knighton_

Rick reread her words over and over again until he knew it by heart. He gazed into the dying fire in the fireplace.

 _" Mr. Grimes, what are you doing here again? You do realize that you are not supposed to be in the kitchen." Michonne said exasperated, standing up from the kitchen table."Rick." He said simply as he walked further into the room, leaning against the counter. Michonne smiled. "Are you still hungry, Rick? I can make you something." she said looking into his blue eyes. "No breakfast was quite filling thank you." He replied looking deep into her brown eyes. "This may sound odd, but I am drawn to you."_

 _"Not many black girls where you're from?" Michonne said as she sat back down. Rick chuckled. "It's not that at all, I promise." Rick said as he stepped closer to the table. Michonne fiddled with her pen. "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service." Rick said as he sat in the chair across from her. Michonne slowly smiled at Rick."Why are you quoting Shakespeare at me?" "Ah, so do you enjoy his work?" Rick asked as he smiled at her. "I do. I was even lucky enough to accompany two students to a production once." Michonne said, avoiding his eyes as she twirled the pen in her fingers. "Students?" Rick asked as he watched her elegant fingers. "I was a governess." Michonne said quietly. She took a deep breath and looked at Rick. "Why Shakespeare? Why The Tempest?" Rick looked away. "I don't know. It's about one's position and power. Love. I loved that part in the play when Ferdinand professes his love to Miranda. I couldn't ever imagine loving someone at first sight." Rick said as he looked into Michonne's eyes once again. Michonne closed her eyes shaking her head slightly. "You can't be here, Rick. You have to stop coming to this kitchen." Michonne said as she opened her eyes and looked into his. "Then tell me where to meet you." Rick said, as his eyes explored her own._

Xxxxxxxxx

Michonne took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, fresh air. She exhaled slowly and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a pasture full of wildflowers. If the weather permitted Michonne walked there every morning, after helping tend to her father, to gather flowers for the house.

Michonne looked at her basket; it was overflowing. She smiled to herself. It was time to go back. The past two months had been the most peaceful she had know for some time. The physician Rick arranged to care for her father was a sweet man with two young daughters. Maggie and Beth were the sweetest, funniest girls. Always helping out around the house and just making Michonne laugh. Michonne became their governess and she hadn't realized how much joy teaching brought her until she was able to do it everyday.

Her father, Ezekiel Knighton's health hadn't improved but it hadn't gotten worse. Michonne was able to visit him everyday. It was wonderful talking to her father, a brilliant man who was an abolitionist as a young man who then settled into a simple life as a book dealer. Her mother died when she was very young and her father was devoted to her, Michonne's greatest joy was when he read to her as she fell asleep. Now she read to him as he fell asleep.

The days were long, full of chores and laughter. They occupied her mind but when night fell, Michonne would dream of Rick. Every single night and they were happy. Michonne awoke before the sun rose every morning and the reality of being alone, that the man she loved was married, and that she may never see him again set in. Michonne allowed the tears to spill before she began her chores. Getting water to wash with, preparing breakfast for the household, assisting Dr. Greene with her father, having lessons with Maggie and Beth, cleaning house, doing laundry, tending to the vegetable gardens, all of which Maggie and Beth assisted her with, it was an endless day of tasks.

Michonne finished chopping firewood to heat the oven for tonight's dinner. She gathered it up in her arms and headed for the house. Entering through the kitchen door, she placed the wood in a basket near the oven just as Beth entered with some freshly rinsed potatoes. "Thank you so much, Beth." "It's no trouble Ms. Michonne." They both heard a loud knock coming from the front hallway."Who could that be?" Michonne asked as she stood. "Maybe it's Mr. Porter. Perhaps, he lost a goat again." Beth said as she began to chop the potatoes. "Perhaps." Michonne said, lighting the fire for the stove. "I will get it." Maggie hollered from the hallway. "It's impolite to yell, Maggie." Beth hollered back. Michonne giggled as she stepped back from the stove and went to fetch a pot from the pantry.

Michonne reentered the kitchen to find Maggie standing there. "Maggie, was it Mr. Porter?" She asked placing the pot on the table. "No ma'am. He won't give his name he just wants to speak with you." Michonne frowned and grabbed a small log from the basket in the kitchen. Holding it close to her skirt, slightly hidden in its folds. Michonne looked at Maggie and Beth "If anything sounds strange get your father?" The girls nodded in unison.

Michonne headed down the corridor and made her way into the sitting room where the man was standing at a window looking out into the back gardens. She stared perplexed at his back, her eyes running over him from the brown curls on his head down to the boots on his feet, then she knew. "Rick?" He turned at the sound of her voice. It was him. It was truly him. The piece of wood fell from her grasp and she rushed into his arms. Rick, with all deftness, caught her in his arms, lifting her feet off of the ground, cradling her close to him.

Rick held her tight, her face buried in his neck as her hot tears wet his skin. He placed his love back on her feet and pulled back to look at her. Rick reached one hand up to caress away her tears. Michonne looked up at him through her blurry eyes, her hands against his chest. "How are you here, my love? Please don't be a dream." Michonne whispered looking deep into his blue eyes. Rick chuckled, deep and husky, "I'm no dream." he said as he pressed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

So I don't know if anyone one remembers this but a several weeks ago or months ago I posted that I had accidentally deleted a story update that was over 9000 words. I immediately began rewriting the story before I could forget anything. I have OCD or I suspect I do because when I tried to write anything I had a panic attack over this story. Well this chapter is done and I think its actually better than the first one. Its over 10,000 words so for those of you who were reading this story, I hope you enjoy and I eagerly await your feedback. I will have other fics coming up soon. My 50 Reasons contribution and some other stuff and updates. Thanks for reading

 _"_ _Rick, I do not control the world!" Andrew Grimes shouted at his son. What should have been a pleasant dinner between father and son had now deteriorated into a heated argument. Andrew could only blame himself. He loved his 1st born son with his entire being and to watch their once close relationship fall apart pained him more than he could ever imagine. Since the events at the Walsh estate Rick avoided him and Andrew's sister Carol, like the plague. Whenever Rick was conversing with his father, his responses while polite were curt, as though speaking with his father was a chore he detested. It vexxed Andrew a great deal._

 _Rick had always been ambivalent about wedding Lady Lori Grimes but eventually Andrew along with Rick's aunt, mother, and godfather had persuaded him it was indeed a good match. "But I am not in love with her." Rick had told them. "Love comes with time. Love is not like in books, Rick. It does not happen at first sight." Andrew had said._

 _"_ _Just my world is that right!" Rick retorted bitterly, angrily wiping his mouth with his napkin. The rest of the Grimes family was gone to a dinner party so Andrew and Rick dined alone. Andrew tried in vain to make amends with his son but to no avail. Rick revealed he felt incredibly betrayed by his father, by the people who claimed to have loved him. "I am afraid I have lost my appetite. I am going to bed." He said, standing up from the dining table and striding away briskly._

 _Andrew Grimes found that he no longer had an appetite either and began his way up to bed. As he passed the parlor he saw Rick standing in front of the grand fireplace. A glass of brandy clutched in his hand as he glared with angry, blue eyes into the fire. Andrew thought of leaving his child be but something propelled him into the room._

 _"_ _Rick, you may not understand why I made the decision I made, but one's position this world, is paramount. I couldn't bear to think of the life you would lead without the social standing you have become accustom too. I was merely trying to protect you, my son." Rick made no move to acknowledge his father, he just glared into the fire before him. Andrew signed heavily and began to make his way out of the parlor._

 _"_ _Hearing you speak about my life, makes me pine for Michonne even more." Rick said softly, but just loud enough for his father to hear. Andrew Grimes stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Rick. Rick kept his eyes on the fire burning before him, watching as the flames danced._

 _"_ _Michonne is a brilliant woman who took a maid's position to help her father. I have fallen, hopelessly in love, with her and you want me to take comfort in my life, when the woman I love lives the very life you fear."_

 _Rick threw back his brandy, swallowing the remaining libation in one qulp. He sat the glass on the mantle and turned to look at his father finally. "The family, who dare say that I can not marry her, because it would in some way ruin my life, is absolutely absurd." Rick walked closer to his father. "This was about not receiving dinner invites from Lord Reddington or Aunt Carol possibly being shunned from her women's luncheon with those pretentious snobs."_

 _Andrew swallowed nervously, his son was correct, but only partially. He genuinely wanted to spare his life of unnecessary hardship. "Son, I wish there was something, anything I could do to prove that what I did was out of wanting to protect you."_

 _Rick averted his eyes, deep in thought, for a moment before looking at his father. "Perhaps there is a way, father." Rick said, as he stood staring into his father's eyes. "Perhaps there is."_

"You can not sleep here."

"Why not?"

Michonne giggled against his chest.

"You know perfectly well why not, Rick Grimes." She said, looking up at him, smiling.

Rick gazed down at his love, snuggled against him. Their skin slick with perspiration, glistening under the shine of the moonlight. Her deep umber eyes, sparkling with exuberance, her hair a disheveled forest of ebony coils. Rick thought she never looked more beautiful. He felt a familiar stirring in loins.

Rick reached his arms around her, his fingers grazing her sides, tickling her as he pulled her up, closer to him. Michonne laughed trying to escape him. It was no use as soon Michonne found herself beneath her love, his lips found hers, silencing her joyous cries. Michonne melted under his body weight, unable to resist this man. She could feel his arousal against her thigh, anxiously seeking her womanly place.

Rick kissed her ravenously, his lips suckled at hers while his tongue caressed hers, coaxing her into returning his attentions. Moaning against his lips, Michonne moved her legs apart, allowing him closer, gasping as once again that evening they became one.

Rick pulled his lips from hers to gaze down at his love. Michonne moaned and shifted her hips impatiently. Rick groaned and buried his face in her neck as he began to move inside his love. Michonne sighed, wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding him tight against her.

 _I love this man so much. Please God, do not let this be a dream._

"I am no dream, darling. I am right here." Rick said, looking down at again his love.

Michonne could only moan, she couldn't recall speaking her thoughts aloud. Her back arched as her hips lifting as Rick moved steadily against her, she needed him deeper inside her. The sensations drove her closer to that place of bliss.

 _"_ _I am no dream."_

Rick had uttered those words just as his lips descended on Michonne's lips again. He pulled her close kissing her deeply. Michonne's hands were fisted in his shirt as she held on to him. Rick pulled away and Michonne huffed impatiently, almost indignant, wondering why he had stopped. Rick smiled at her and gave a subtle toward the entrance of the sitting room.

Michonne turned around to see two pairs of eyes watching from the doorway. Michonne pulled away from Rick as if he were a burning fire.

"Girls…I…this…we…"

"Good evening, ladies. I am Rick Grimes." He said reaching his hand out toward Beth, who shook it with a huge smile on her face.

"My apologies for not properly introducing myself earlier. I wanted to surprise Michonne." He said as she shook hands with Maggie.

"It appears to have worked." Maggie said looking at Michonne who stood awestruck watching Rick greet the girls.

"Michonne, why didn't you tell us you had a suitor?!" Beth asked, excitedly.

"Oh, I…well…" Michonne sputtered nervously, wringing her hands together.

"Beth! We are being poor hosts indeed. We should invite Mr. Grimes to dine with us." Maggie said, smiling at Michonne. Michonne smiled gratefully at the 15-year-old for the distraction.

"I would be delighted to dine with you all this evening, if Michonne agrees with it." Rick replied, turning to his love, a grin on his face.

Michonne smiled, nodding at her love. Rick insisted on assisting with dinner preparations. It became obvious fairly quickly that he had never cooked for himself. Instead of being embarrassed he delighted in amusing the girls with his antics. He was just as charming as Michonne remembered.

Still, Michonne worried over what Hershel would say. No matter how charming Rick is, he is still a married man and she was not his wife.

Rick and Michonne cried out together as waves of euphoria swept over the lovers. Rick lay gingerly on top of his love, panting, struggling to catch his breath before moving off of Michonne. He moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest, his lips at the back of her neck. Michonne lay exhausted in his arms, positively drained.

Dining with Hershel earlier that evening hadn't been as stressful as Michonne had anticipated. Hershel asked little to no questions during the meal. Rick revealed to the girls that it was he who had arranged for their father to tend to Michonne's father. Hershel was stoic as he ate his meal but he nodded in agreement.

"That is very romantic." Beth cooed, her big, blue eyes sparkling as she looked Rick and Michonne.

"Beth, it's not romantic to help others." Hershel said, frowning at his youngest child.

"Well, it is if Michonne did not know such preparations were in place." Beth said, matter-of-factly. "Remember father, we were here before Michonne arrived and if she had been made aware the arrangements for her father wouldn't she have known who we were she arrived?"

Hershel, Rick, and Michonne simply stared at the child in awe of her perceptiveness.

"I'd wager my best hair ribbon that is what happened. Isn't it, Mr. Grimes?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Beth, you are such a nosey parker!" Maggie exclaimed, giggling loudly.

"I am not! You take that back at once, Maggie!"

"Nosey Parker!"

"Girls!" Hershel shouted, his voice stern.

Maggie and Beth quickly quieted, heads bowed, their eyes falling to their plates.

"Sorry father." They said in unison.

Maggie and Beth stayed focused on their dishes for a moment before looking at each other. They burst into giggles.

After dinner, everything was cleaned and put away. Hershel and the girls headed for bed, bidding Rick and Michonne a good night. They were alone again, standing across from one another in the parlor, the only light was from the fireplace.

"Would you like anything before bed?" Michonne asked, coyly looking up at Rick. The shift in his demeanor was felt the second they were alone.

Rick stood staring at her, the light from the fire casting his Shadow against the walls. He answered after a long pause.

"After such a long journey, I think perhaps we should adjourn for the evening." Rick said, slowly, a smile on his face. His blue eyes danced with mischief in the light.

Michonne smiled at her love. "Very well then." She said as she walked passed him, Michonne lit a lamp and waited for Rick to extinguish the flames in the fireplace. "Allow me to show you to your room."

Rick dutifully followed Michonne up a flight of stairs. "Everyone else occupies the first floor but I occupy the second floor." Michonne informed Rick. Michonne could feel Rick's eyes boring into her back. However, she felt the need to keep him at arm's length. "This room is yours." Michonne said, as they reached the second floor, going into a room at the top of the stairs, continuing to avoid Rick's gaze. She placed the lamp down on a nightstand by the bed and proceeded to turn down his bed. All the while she could feel Rick's watching her, the way an animal would watch prey. She could feel her pulse quickening.

Suddenly Rick was behind her, his arms about her waist, pulling her against him. Michonne stifled a giggle as Rick kissed the sensitive part of her neck. "Where is it that you sleep, Ms. Knighten?"

Rick closed the door to Michonne's room with a soft thud. Michonne laughed watching him place the lamp on a table near the door, extinguishing the flame hastily. Moonlight spilled into the room, washing over the pair.

"How dare you tease me?" Rick said, mock indignation.

"Pretending to be all bashful. Keeping me in a room away from you." He said as he advanced toward Michonne.

Michonne struggled to keep from laughing. "I assure you sir that, I am not pretending at all. That is where you will be sleeping." Rick's arms were around her now. Her hands against his chest, her heart pounding.

"I was referring to being bashful of me." Rick whispered, holding her tight to him.

"Ah, I am not pretending there either. It's been so long." Michonne said softly, looking deep into his blue eyes alit by the moonlight. "Are you not a dream?"

"I'm no dream." Rick whispered, against his love's soft lips before he captured her lips with his own, kissing his love deeply. The kiss became frenzied immediately, wanting, needing to feel one another intimately. Michonne made quick work of unbuttoning Rick's shirt, her palms against his chest had a cooling affect on his heated skin. Rick needed to feel her just as badly.

Michonne wore a beautiful lavender dress with delicate pearl buttons that ran up and down the front of it. It was a painstaking task to undo each one and that quickly lost it's charm as Rick needed to touch the skin of the woman adorned in it. With a low growl, Rick ripped the dress apart, the little buttons scattered across the floor, the dress pooling at her feet.

"Rick, I -"

Michonne tore her mouth away from his to protest but he lowered her chemise, the silky fabric quickly joined her dress. Rick moaned in lust as he beheld his love's bare skin and his lips found the aroused hardened tip of her ample breast, suckling tenderly. The sensation snatches Michonne's breath away and her hands fly into his hair, her fingers intertwining through his soft, brown curls as she held him against her.

Michonne smiled to herself, as exhaustion settled into her limbs. She had been well exhausted after the two times that she and Rick ravished each other. He, however, was insatiable. Rick had always known what ways to touch her, he had trained her body to crave him, to respond to him, so that her skin was ablaze and she yearned for him so greatly that nothing would matter but sating the need he created.

Cradled in his arms now, Michonne was truly exhausted, her thoughts on the morning chores that needed to be done, and Rick certainly couldn't stay the night in her room. Michonne yawned as Rick rained kisses on her shoulders, she began to drift to sleep when she felt his hand that was about her waist, travel over her breasts, caressing them, squeezing them gently. Michonne was too tired to stop him but her body stirred immediately. His hand traveled still, caressing her breasts, stomach, making her shiver. Across the curve of her hip and reaching lower to the womanly part of her, all the while he kissed at her neck.

Michonne could feel the flames inside her being ignited. She giggled softly and pulled herself free of his grasp, moving to the other side of the bed.

Michonne settled across from him in time to see the look of befuddlement on his face. She laughed at his expression.

"Where are you going?" He whispered moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her nearer to him.

Michonne didn't try to escape him this time. "Are you not tired, darling?" Michonne asked with a yawn.

"Tire of you? That's impossible." Rick said, with a kiss to her forehead. "Are you tired of me?"

"Of course not, my love. It's just that I have much do in the mornings." She replied, with a kiss to his chest.

"Silly me, I thought with the funds I provided in your letter you would employ some assistance." Rick said.

Michonne giggled into his chest. "Do you know I had no idea what that was for? I thought perhaps it was for furniture but I found the home more than properly furnished." She said, yawning again. "I still have quite a lot of it left. I had the carriage repaired and the chimney swept, but we get by quite well here."

"Do you think I would send you and your father to a home in the middle of nowhere, with no furnishing?" he asked, incredulously. Feigning hurt feelings as he began to lightly tickle her sides. Michonne giggled but was too exhausted to escape him. Rick relented and pulled Michonne close to him.

She snuggled next to him, placing another soft kiss to his chest. "Oh darling, I had no idea you would even do what you have done for my father and I. I couldn't have dreamt it." Michonne said, yawning, her eyes falling shut.

"I wish I could give you the world." Rick whispered, watching his love drift off to sleep.

"Just yourself will suffice, my darling. Just you." Michonne said, as sleep finally overtook her.

 **** ** _Knock ,knock_**

Michonne jolted awake in bed, blinking wildly, taking in her surroundings. The sun poured in through the windows of her room, it was clearly later in the day then Michonne usually awoke. She was alone in her bed, had Rick really been there? Michonne sat up in bed. Her muscles and limbs were sore from strenuous activity the night before. A dull, but strangely pleasant ache had settled into her womanly place.

 _"_ _I am no dream."_

 ** _Knock, knock_**

"Michonne! It's Maggie!"

Michonne scrambled out of the bed. "Just a moment, Maggie!" she called out. Michonne reached for her robe to quickly cover her nude body. Michonne wasn't certain if Maggie would be able to tell she hadn't spent the evening alone but she quickly made her bed. Michonne looked on the floor to get the torn dress from last night but it and the buttons were gone.

"You can come in now, Maggie!" Michonne said, as she sat at her vanity table. Michonne grimaced at the sight of her disheveled hair, she looked like a woman who had given herself wantonly to her lover. Michonne smiled and as she began to comb through her hair.

Maggie entered the room carrying a ceramic pitcher and matching basin. "Good morning, ." Maggie said cheerfully.

"Good morning, dear. Thank you so much. I seemed to have over slept today." Michonne said, as she continued to comb through her hair, glancing nervously in the mirror at the smiling brunette.

"Oh, Mr. Grimes said that you and he spoke at great length last night, that most likely you were very tired." Maggie explained, placing the items she brought with her on a table. "He performed all of your usual morning chores. My father tended to Mr. Knighten for you."

Maggie turned to look at Michonne in the mirror. "Oh, well yes. We did talk a great deal, I suppose." she said, smiling at Maggie, as she plaited her coils.

"Beth and I should have breakfast ready shortly." Maggie said, pulling a clean washcloth and fresh soap from her apron.

"Thank you so much, Maggie. I will be down soon."

Maggie placed the items next to the pitcher and basin as she headed to the door. Once Maggie had gone, Michonne exhaled in relief. "Rick must sleep in his own room from now on." Michonne said to herself as she finished her plaits. "I will never get any work done if we continue this way." Michonne stood, washed and dressed quickly.

As she descended the stairs the scent of breakfast wafted through the house. It was so pleasant Michonne's tummy rumbled, she smiled. _Rick certainly conjures up an appetite_.

She headed toward the kitchen when she spotted Rick and Hershel deep in conversation in the parlor. "Good morning, gentlemen." Michonne said, as she stepped into the room. The men stood immediately as she entered. "Good morning, Ms. Knighten." Hershel said politely.

Rick stepped forward toward Michonne and she nearly panicked when his arms encircled hers, he gave her chaste kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, darling." He said softly, smile on his face and his captivating, blue eyes, sparkling, mischievously.

"Well I am going to see to your father's breakfast." Hershel said, moving toward the door. "After breakfast we can further discuss Rick's treatment plans for your father."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Greene." Michonne said, smiling at him. Hershel gave a polite nod and left the two alone in the parlor.

As soon as he was gone, Michonne turned around in Rick's arms "How could you do that in front of Hershel!?" She asked him, her big brown eyes large and bright.

Rick chuckled as he kissed her nose. "Darling, Hershel knows everything and he said he is no position to render judgement." He said, pulling her closer. "He actually thinks of you as one of his own. We have no need to hide here." Rick leaned his forehead against hers.

Michonne smiled, as her fingers idly ran along the crisp, pressed fabric of his vest. Rick ran his finger along her jaw, tilting her head up, gently so that he could look into the eyes of his love. "No more hiding." He whispered, as he pressed lips against hers, kissing her softly before he deepened their kiss, devouring her lips. The kiss left the couple breathless, panting in each other's arms.

Rick's eyes searched her own, seeking an understanding. Michonne sighed. "Very well, my love. No more hiding." She whispered, giving Rick a small reassuring smile.

"Wonderful. Very, very good indeed." Rick said softly, bending his head to capture her lips with his own again. Kissing her again deeply, his tongue finding hers, dancing together, tasting her sweetness. He began to pull her closer but Michonne halted his actions, moving away from him.

Michonne smiled as Rick reluctantly released her. "What is it that Dr. Greene spoke of regarding my father?" Michonne asked, as she sat on the sette.

"I traveled to Paris about a month ago. Whilst there I visited a sanatorium," Rick said, joining Michonne on the sette. "I met a Dr. Carson, who has an American colleague who had tuberculosis, Dr. Edward Livingston Trudeau. He was certain he was destined to perish. He forgoed standard medical practices, a change in his diet, exercise, and plenty of time in the outdoors; he has made a full recovery. I think the process would be beneficial to your father."

Rick reached for the documents sat on the table in front of them and handed them to Michonne. Articles from various medical journals and newspaper profiles of the American doctor's success. Michonne devoured the data, the testimonials from recovered patients.

Michonne could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked back at Rick. Her breathing became labored, her chest beginning to rise rapidly.

"Oh darling, I did not mean to distress you." Rick said noticing her upset. He moved closer to his love, placing his arm about her; his hand in hers. "If you are opposed to the notion, we will not-"

"Rick…I…" Michonne pauesd to take deep, shuddering breaths. "Sanatoriums are…such dreadful, frightful places, the thought of you…venturing into one…for my father…-" Michonne said, incredulously. One with wealth and a station like Rick's never visited such places.

"I would do anything for you." Rick said, resolutely. He placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that fell from her deep brown eyes. Michonne leaned into his hand, before grasping it in hers, placing a soft kiss on the underside of his wrist.

Michonne took a deep breath as she held Rick's hand in hers. Her composure returning.

"Thank you, my love. I will do absolutely anything to restore my father's health; bring him back to who he once was."

"Well Dr. Greene is hesitant. I am certain he believes that he is merely preparing your father for an inevitable demise."

Michonne pursed her lips together, determinedly. "Then we shall convince him otherwise." she said, giving Rick a small smile. Leaning towards her love, Michonne gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. The small kiss ignited Rick like kindling meeting a flame and he pulled her against him, kissed Michonne deeply.

Michonne melted against him, her body well trained to respond to the man she loved. Thank goodness she remembered that it was morning, and she was about to succumb to him in the middle of the parlor where any member of the home could see.

Michonne pulled away and detangled herself from Rick's grasp. Rick watched her stand and smooth away any wrinkles in her dress. Her eyes were averted just so he could not see how close he had come to unraveling her sensibilities. When she did dare glance at him, Rick couldn't hide the longing in his eyes. Nor could he hide his amusement at having nearly revealed her own.

"Come along now, . It's time for breakfast and I am positively famished." Michonne said, as she sauntered toward the entryway. Turning to look back at Rick. "That would be your doing as it is, keeping me up all night."

Rick stood up, straightening his jacket. "I suppose it is." he said, with a sly grin. "Then we better get you properly nourished. I have feeling you shall need your strength later." Rick winked at his love as he joined her by her side.

"You are an absolute scoundrel, Mr. Grimes." Michonne said, giggling, as they walked to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like some more tea, ?" Michonne asked as she poured tea for Rick.

"Yes, thank you."

Michonne poured tea for Hershel and herself before sitting back down at the dining room table. Once breakfast had been eaten, Michonne, Rick, and Dr. Green remained at the table whilst his daughters cleaned the dishes.

"I would like my father to begin a regimen such as the one that cured the American physician and his patients." Michonne said in one breath, as Dr. Greene placed his tea cup back in it's saucer.

"Your father's condition is very delicate, these changes could worsen his condition."

"Or they could make him better." Rick supplied softly. "You have seen the paperwork from the physician in Paris. All the articles regarding the American physician and the patients who have experienced successful recoveries."

"We would be remiss not try everything we can for my father. If there is any chance at all…I can have him well…I want to try." Michonne said imploringly, as she looked at Hershel. "We need you. My father trusts you and I want you to help us. Please."

Hershel sighed, as he looked at Rick and Michonne. "You do not need my blessing, I work for you."

"I need it." Michonne said sincerely. "My father will need it."

"Then you both shall have it." Hershel said with a small smile. "However, if I suspect this course of treatment is worsening his condition, then we end it at once; is that understood?"

"Of course." Rick and Michonne said in unison.

"Now, there is the matter of how we will be taking him into the outdoors everyday. Are we to carry him?" Hershel said, reaching for his lukewarm tea.

"Ah, leave that to me." Rick said, standing, giving Michonne's hand reassuring squeeze. "It is in my automobile along with-,"

"Automobile!"

A thud of someone's shoes moving quickly across the wooden floors and the whoosh of a door flying open startled them, as Beth flew through the kitchen doors into the dining room.

Beth's eyes were wide with excitement. Maggie was just behind her laughing heartily.

"You have an automobile? May we see it?" Beth asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"Nosey Parker."

"Maggie, you take that back-,"

"Girls! Beth you know perfectly well not to barge into a room that way." Hershel said, clutching his tea cup.

"It is quite alright, Dr. Greene." Rick said smiling at the girls. "I was hoping they would be so kind as to assist to me with the parcels I brought."

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

"Perhaps once we've unpacked everything we could go for a drive." Maggie said hopefully. Beth nodded vigorously, her big blue eyes even bigger if you could imagine. Michonne couldn't help her amusement at their behavior, she tried in vain to her hide her smile.

"Another day, girls; we have a quite a lot to do today." Rick said "In the meantime, I have a suspicion you will be pleased with what I have brought along."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne leaned against the doorway of her home, watching Rick bring the very last item from his shiny black and silver automobile. She was no stranger to the machine. A present from his Godfather, Sir John Walsh, Rick and she would often have late night rendezvous in the country. She could still feel Rick's warmth as he would pull her close against him, while they sat watching the night sky, alight with the sparkling lights of the stars.

The seemingly tiny motorcar had been packed in every crevice with things for the house. Michonne wondered to herself how Rick managed such a drive. There were at least four crates filled with books. He had also brought paper, pens, chalk, a chess set, an elaborate China tea set, and a globe of the world.

Rick walked up the stairs with the final item he had brought; a wheelchair. "This will help us get your father around and about, until he is able to walk again." Rick said, smiling at Michonne.

Michonne smiled back, head resting briefly on her shoulder as she gazed adoringly up at her love. She ran her fingers underneath the lapels of his jacket, gripping them, using them to pull her up on her tippy toes to plant a chaste, quick kiss on his lips. His arms went around her trim waist even as she pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, Rick Grimes."

"Aww, how romantic." swooned Beth, leaning on a crate of books watching the couple. Rick and Michonne separated immediately. They had momentarily forgotten they were not alone.

"Quite the romantic are we, Ms. Beth?" Rick said, rolling the wheelchair into the foyer as Michonne shut the door.

"What could be better than falling in love?" Beth said, dreamily as she looked at Rick and Michonne.

"Chocolate?" Maggie deadpanned, whilst perusing through the various book titles.

"Ugh! Maggie you're such-," Beth began as she whirled around to look at her sibling.

"Girls." Michonne said quickly. "What do you say we forgo our duties for the day? If you two would be so kind to put everything away, the day is yours. What do you say?"

"That would be splendid."

"Sounds marvelous."

"Magnificent. Mr. Grimes and I will be tending to Mr. Knighten if you need anything." Michonne said smiling at the girls.

"I am quite certain there are a few romance novels in there." Rick said to Beth as he followed Michonne out of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Grimes!" Beth called after him.

"Aren't you the romantic." Michonne teased, glancing at Rick over her shoulder.

"As I am sure you have not forgotten, I am very fond of romantic literature." Rick said. He delighted in her little laugh. Delighted in the sway of her hips as he followed her, pushing the wheelchair. Delighted in being with her finally.

Michonne led him to a room located down a narrow corridor. They could hear faint laughter just beyond the door. Michonne turned to Rick.

"This is where my father sleeps." Michonne said, her hand on the doorknob. "Are you ready to meet him?"

Rick gave a small nod. The couple held each other's gaze a moment longer before Michonne turned and gave the door a knock before turning the knob.

"Father, Good morning." Michonne said brightly walking into the room. The curtains were pulled closed and a large oil lamp was the only light provided. The room contained only a wardrobe, table, and a trunk sat at the end of an iron framed bed.

Upon the bed lay a tall man; his umber skin, ashen, his frame frail, his dark hair grey at the temples. Hershel sat beside him, administering the antibiotic that kept the disease at bay. Michonne stood beside his bed.

"Well look whose finally come to see me." Ezekiel Knighten said, looking at his daughter. The timbre of his voice surprised Rick. How deceptive looks can be. Despite his illness he sounded strong and held himself proud, even propped up upon the bed.

"Forgive me, father. I am here now." Michonne said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"I thought you had forgotten about me in favor of another." Ezekiel teased, humor in his voice. As he glanced at Rick, however, the good nature did not reach his eyes. Hershel chuckled and Ezekiel joined him but a coughing fit befell him.

Next to the bed, on the table, sat a pitcher with water next to a glass cup. Michonne filled the glass with water and sat beside her father on the bed. Hershel gave his back vigorous pats as Ezekiel coughed into a handkerchief.

Ezekiel lay back, his breathing labored as the fit passed. "Here father, drink this." Michonne said, as she sat beside him on the bed, holding the cup against his lips. "You know perfectly well…you are indisputably, the most important man in my life."

Michonne smiled at her father as he managed to swallow a few sips of water. "That is good to know, my child." He said, pulling away from the cup, resting against his pillows. "I worry." He winked at her, before his gaze settled on Rick.

"Oh father, my I introduce you to, Rick Grimes." Michonne said, looking at Rick over her shoulder. "Rick, this is my father, Ezekiel Knighten." Michonne turned back to look at her father, a small smile on his face that did not reach his eyes.

Michonne, of course, had confessed to her father that she had fallen in love with a nobleman, revealing as little detail of their sordid affair as possible. Despite her ommisons, Ezekiel deduced what had happened and felt great ambivalence toward Lord Richard "Rick" Grimes. The man had arranged his removal from an overcrowded, chaotic London sanatorium to a home in the country with a private doctor. In turn, Michonne no longer had to work for his cruel family and he was able to see her everyday.

Still, Ezekiel could not reconcile that his daughter had not been properly courted. That Rick made declarations of devotion to Michonne, whilst being betrothed to another. Also, certainly now the man was married. These were not the behaviors of a proper gentleman.

"Greetings, Mr Grimes."

"Good morning, Mr. Knighten." Rick said, stepping forward to quickly shake Ezekiel's hand. "It is wonderful to finally make your acquaintance."

"I understand this new course of treatment was your idea." Ezekiel said, ignoring pleasantries for the time being. "Are you a physician?"

"No sir. I am a barrister. I am employed at Walsh & Horvath in London." Rick said, quietly.

"A barrister. Why should I take medical advice from a bloody barrister?" Ezekiel spewed, each word laced with venom.

"Father, please. Rick visited a sanatorium, he spoke with doctors and this course of treatment is saving lives." Michonne pleaded with her father. "He has newspaper articles and documents from physicians all the way from the states."

"Why? Why would you do something like that for a man you don't even know?" Ezekiel asked, his eyes never leaving Rick.

"Because I love your daughter and she loves you. She needs you well." Rick said, standing taller, looking Ezekiel directly in the eye.

Ezekiel shrank back against his pillows, exhausted in his attempt to appear stronger than he really was. He looked at his daughter. Michonne was now turned to Rick, smiling at him as she held tight to her father's hand. Ezekiel signed loudly.

"My daughter seems to have put her faith in you and so shall I." Ezekiel said softly. "I am in no position to decline your generosity."

The two men simply looked at each other, regarding one another in silence. Rick nodded and an understanding was formed between them. They both loved Michonne and would do anything for her.

"Well now that's settled. Rick, please help me." Hershel said, standing from his seat. He gave Ezekiel an understanding nod and a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. Michonne kissed her father's hand and stood from the bed.

Rick and Hershel gingerly moved Ezekiel into the wheelchair. Michonne stood nearby, placing a blanket over his lap when he was safely seated. The group moved quietly through the house and out unto the veranda.

Ezekiel blinked against the mid morning sunlight, turning his face away. So he kept his eyes closed, laid his head back, and allowed the sun rays to cover his skin. He breathed in the fresh air, scented with flowers and newly chopped wood. He felt himself smiling. It had been so long since he had known the outdoors.

"Father, are you alright?" Michonne standing near him, peering into his face.

"I am fine for now, child. You're the blocking the sunlight, however."

"Oh. I am sorry father." Michonne moved away, wringing her hands nervously.

Hershel sat beside Ezekiel on wrought iron bench. "I will keep an eye on him, dear." Hershel said winking at Michonne. Michonne nodded, smiling as she observed her father. He looked relaxed and the most at peace she had seen him in quite some time. Michonne kissed her father on the cheek and waved good bye.

Rick stood near the rear entryway watching Michonne fuss about her about father. She adjusted his blanket, fluffed the pillow that rested at the nape of his neck, observed him closely, and appeared to be asking him questions. Rick watched as she made her way to him at last, the minute their eyes connected, smiles instantly donned their faces.

"I have been cast off. They have no use for me it seems." Michonne said, as she approached Rick. "Care to take a walk with me?"

Rick smiled, nodding yes. He offered his arm to her and Michonne hooked hers through his. She led him across the grassy yard beyond the house and over a green hill through a thicket of trees to a meadow filled with wildflowers. The grass, tall and wild.

"Most mornings I come here and pick wildflowers for the house." Michonne said, pulling from Rick's arm to pick a honeysuckle.

"I am very pleased you are enjoying the property." Rick said. He smiled as Michonne inhaled in the scent of her flower.

"Oh my darling, I love it. My father loves it as well even if he is reluctant to voice it to you."

"Good." Rick said, he wrapped his arm around Michonne, resting his forehead against her. His lips seeking hers and Michonne gave him what he wanted. Rick gently nipped at her soft lips with his own, pressing his against hers, moaning when Michonne snuck her tongue out, teasingly caressing his lips before kissing him hard.

Rick moaned and his own tongue seeking hers. Again Michonne obliged, their tongues danced in harmony, before she pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Rick whispered, as Michonne pulled from his arms.

"Do you want to kiss me some more?" Michonne asked, slowly backing away from Rick.

"You know that I do." Rick said, watching Michonne as she continued to back away. He began to smile. He knew exactly where this was heading.

"Hmmmm." Michonne mused thoughtfully, subtly backing away from Rick who was moving forward just as subtly. "Then you will just have to catch me."

Michonne smiled and leaped away, just as Rick broke out into a devilish grin, made move to grab her. She squealed and ran away. Rick following behind. During their time at the Walsh estate, when Rick managed to get Michonne alone he discovered the stern little kitchen maid was delightfully playful, more mischievous then even himself.

Just beyond the massive estate the woods stood tall, dense, and green. Rick and Michonne would hide amidst the trees, spend hours talking in a grassy clearing, listen to the birds sing, and they would run. Chasing each other like small children, around the tall trees. Free.

Michonne squealed as Rick grabbed her about the waist. She would have gotten away longer but a creek at the edge of the meadow hindered her escape. Laughing they fell against the earth, cushioned by the soft grass. Rick turned Michonne over in his arms, he lay her gently against the earth, raising above her, encasing her in between his arms.

"It would appear that I have caught you, madam." He panted.

"So you have." Michonne said softly, panting as well, staring up at Rick, lost in the hue of his eyes. She reached up to caress the damp curls of his hair.

"You are so beautiful." Rick whispered to her as he bent down to kiss her full lips. So soft and so sweet. He kissed her deeper still and Michonne eagerly returned his affections.

"I love you." Rick whispered, as his lips kissed along her jaw. Laying his full weight against, his hand began to slowly pull her dress upward toward her waist.

Michonne wirthed and moaned beneath him, one hand tangled in the curls of his hair. The other clutching his shoulder, as his fingers found the tender, aching center of her being. His mere kisses aroused her so much, she could feel Rick smile against her skin, he loved knowing his affect on her.

He reared back, pulling away from her softness, quickly shrugging out of his jacket. Michonne deftly undid the buttons of his vest, which Rick flung away with his jacket.

"I want to see you."

Michonne quickly unbuttoned the top portion of her dress, gracefully pulling her arms from the garment. Rick slid the straps of her chemise down her shoulders revealing her luscious bosom to him.

Rick moaned and gently eased his love back against the earth. He kissed her all over, suckling and tasting her sweet skin. The scent of her arousal mingling with the smell of flowers in the meadow, drove him mad. He needed her desperately.

Michonne was equally as anxious, tugging at the fastenings of his slacks. Her need for him was overwhelming her senses. Rick chuckled at her eagerness, delighted the woman who occupied his every brain cell felt the same way, and assisted Michonne with disrobing him. He placed his hand over hers, guiding her movements until she freed his manhood, all the while they never broke eye contact.

Then with all the care he possessed, Rick eased into Michonne. She was still quite tender from their love making the night before but Michonne urged him on. Hard and deep in the soft warm places, the feeling euphoric. Intoxicating. There in the meadow they made love while the tall grass and flowers blew around them in the breeze.

Afterwards, Rick and Michonne held one another close. Half dressed and for the time being, sated. Limbs intertwined. Rick watched the clouds drift across the sky as he caressed Michonne's shoulder. Michonne's head rested on his chest, her arm resting over his chest, embracing him.

This is Perfect, Rick thinks to himself. It's quiet in the meadow, just the running water from the creek, the chirping birds, and little insects buzzing about. Perfect. He thinks just as he feels Michonne's body going tense beside him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Rick asks, looking down at the top of her head.

However, Michonne doesn't immediately answer. Rick sits up, pulling her up with him. "Michonne what's the matter?" He questions again, he put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so she would look at him.

Michonne swallowed. The beautiful brown eyes he loved filled with unshed tears.

Michonne sniffled. "I was thinking about how perfect this moment was. It feels wonderful to be in your arms again."

"It is perfect. Isn't it?" Rick asked smiling, amused at how similar their thoughts were.

"How are you here?" Michonne asked looking up at him. "How long do we have?"

"You and I are going to spend our lives together." Rick said, gently caressing her cheek. "I have devised a plan, darling."

"Really?"

"Yes, darling. You see, your father's medicine is quite expensive. I couldn't afford it and to get you out of my godfather's house."

"Oh Rick, I am so sorry." Michonne said, holding his hand in hers.

"No. I couldn't leave you there. Not after they…they put you through that humiliating interrogation in my godfather's study." Rick said, his voice trembled with anger, his eyes fell to their intertwined hands.

"Sleep alluded me ever since the night they took you from me." Rick looked at Michonne then. "That's why when the opportunity arose, I took it."

Michonne shook her head, still confused. Rick smiled, picking a blade of grass from her hair.

"My father, as you know, served in the war when my brother and I were young. The war had a debilitating affect on him, he was unable to be a father to us when we were young." Rick sighed. "I was much closer to my godfather than him as a child. When I got older that changed. My father found a way through his pain."

"I say all that to say, he's devastated I have no interest in the camaraderie we once shared. It devastated him so much he's willing to do anything to remedy it."

"Rick-"

"He's paying for your father's medicine and all I had to do was no longer disregard him. As well as appear to happily accept my marriage to Lori." Rick states, caressing Michonne's hand. "More importantly your father gets better…and he will no longer need the antibiotics."

Michonne was putting the pieces of his plan together in her head.

"Your father recovers and I leave that life behind. I leave London high society, I leave these people who claimed to love me, I leave my arranged marriage, and I come back to you. To us." Rick firmly states, leaning his forehead against Michonne.

"Oh Rick." Michonne swooned as she leaned over and kissed him hard, pushing him back against the earth. Rick held her tight as they kissed one another deeply.

Michonne pulled away to gaze into his eyes, brushing the dampened curls of his hair from his forehead. Rick watched her, breathed in her scent, the elegant way her fingers moved against his skin, through his hair.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" She asked, leaning on his chest. "They are your family. They believe their actions protect you."

"No, they don't. Their practices only serve themselves." He moved his hand against her cheek and over her neck, fingers tracing over her delicate collar bone. "I shall never forgive them for how they treated you."

Michonne lay her head against his chest. She could hear Rick's heart beating, feel the sun against her back, as well as Rick's gentle caresses. They would need to get back soon, it was nearly time for luncheon. Unfortunately, Michonne was still thinking of someone else.

"What about Lori?"

Rick sighed. "Your heart is so big I fear it shall rupture one day."

"Rick." Michonne responded, despondently.

Rick sat up again pulling Michonne along with him. "Darling, Lori does not love me, nor I her." Rick said sternly, looking deeply into Michonne's eyes. "She married my name and name only. The marriage will be dissolved. Lori will find another. She and I have not consummated the marriage."

Michonne's shoulder rose and fell as she exhaled in relief. "I must admit, I wondered. I have no cause to be cross or envious, she is your wife in the eyes of God."

Rick looked at Michonne, deep in thought. "My love, do you believe that God knows what's in our hearts?" He asked, earnestly.

"I do."

Rick gently cradled Michonne's face in his hands. "Then in my heart, you are my one true mate. You are my wife. I want no one else but you." He graced the soft pillows of her lips with a deep kiss. Michonne melted against him.

Rick held her close, he knew his words were a temporary salve but he would continue to prove his devotion to Michonne, and his plan will come into fruition.

"No more talk of Lori. You needn't worry about her, my love." Rick held Michonne close, gently stroking her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _The Grand old Duke of York. He had ten thousand men. He marched them up to the top of the hill and he marched them down again. When they were up, they were up and when they were down, they were down and when they were only halfway up. They were neither up nor down."_

Applause rang out as the 4-year old who just recited his beloved nursery rhyme, took a bow.

"Oh Jessie, Ronald is so precious!"

"Bravo, Ronald!"

"Ronald, poppet, what do you say when someone gives you a compliment?"

The 4-year-old looked at his mother and then around the large dining room, tables filled with his mother's friends.

"Thank you all very much." Ronald said, his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

A collective "Awwww" reverberated around the large room as the ladies cooed over their hostess's child.

"Mummy, may I have a cake please?"

"No, no poppet you will spoil your supper." The hostess of today's annual ladies of London luncheon, looked at the entryway of the door. "Olivia, please will take Ronald to play."

"Right away, Madam." A young woman rushed forward and escorted the young boy away.

"Can you believe he's four already?" Jessie asked her best friend seated next to her, watching as the au pair led him away.

Lady Lori Grimes smiled brightly at her friend. "It seems like just yesterday we were all attending his christening." She said, taking a sip of her tea, it was far too hot to drink but she barely noticed the scalding sensation on her tongue.

"Jessie, these petit fours are heavenly. You must share your cook with me for the Highbury charity luncheon next month."

Lori was grateful for the distraction as her best friend turned to chat with someone at their table. She was in no mood for today's festivities.

The night prior, Lori attended a charity dinner to raise funds for the catholic hospitals. As charity dinners went, it was lovely, up until she was seated next to a colleague from her husband's law practice.

Spencer Monroe always held a candle for Lori, flirting with her at every opportune moment. Lori simply dismissed his attentions in past encounters. Last night, however, Spencer's flirtations would have been most welcome if he had only choosen to focus on her. Not her husband.

Six months of marriage to Rick Grimes and Lori felt as if she rarely saw him. Away on business every two weeks, that was tolerable. At least he would accompany her on various social outings; he had no reservations about spending weekends with her beloved mother and stepfather.

Jessie had warned that men become quite apathetic once they were wed. "Peter always complains that we are in the company of others more than with one another." She had told Lori during a ball at Rick's godfather's estate, months before she and Rick had wed. Jessie and Peter have been married five years. Lori eagerly heeded her advice.

Rick is never vexxing. Always a gentleman. Perhaps to a fault. They have never been together intimately. Lori wanted to discuss the matter with Rick but she felt foolish doing so. "It's one thing to make a request to preserve one's virtue but it's better to let the man make his intentions known. You don't want to appear promiscuous." Jessie advised.

 _Why did I ever listen to Jessie?_

Dr. Peter Anderson had an infamous reputation in London for being a man about town before wedding Jessie.

 _At least he's home more than two weeks at a time. At least he touches his wife._

Lori held on to the belief her husband was simply a considerate and compassionate soul. After all, it was she who expressed a desire to halt consummating their marriage. Even with the subtle encouragements Lori provided her husband, perhaps he just needed more time.

Well two months away from her was certainly enough time. Rick informed her that his latest case would need his undivided attention. Lori would never dream of protesting. There's already talks of Rick being Prime Minister one day.

 _"_ _Rick will be Prime Minister and I will be the wife of one the most powerful men in the world."_ Lori used to think on nights alone in their home, on nights attending social engagements by herself. An illusion Lori was content to live with, until Spencer Monroe was seated next to her last night.

"Lori, my heavens you look positively ravishing, this fine evening." He said, as he took his place beside her at the dining table.

Lori gave Spencer a small smile. "Thank you, Spencer. Such an endearing sentiment to bestow upon an old, married woman."

Spencer laughed heartily. "Old married woman." He scoffed, emptying his glass of scotch. "You are the epitome of youth and radiance."

"Oh, honestly Spencer…" Lori laughed softly, shaking her head, feigning disapproval of his praise. It felt good to have man's appraisal of her beauty again.

Spencer smiled lasciviously at Lori, baring his teeth. "I shall never understand how your husband could want work that keeps him from all of your beauty."

"My husband does not desire work that keeps us apart, but he is a man of service. It's very noble." Lori smiled, reciting her personal mantra for her loneliness.

"Mmmph." Spencer made the little sound, as the first course of their meal was placed in front them. "Well surely you know Rick has his choice of assignment."

"Rick's position at his godfather's law practice garners him no preferential treatment." Lori said, softly, watching as the sommelier poured port into her crystal wine glass.

"Of course not." Spencer agreed, pausing to deftly swirl the port in his glass, inhaling it's rich notes before taking a sip.

"Your husband is not forced to take certain assignments either."

Lori's eyes burned as tears stung at them. She blinked them away and reached for her silverware.

Spencer observed her, noting it appeared she had no further plans to speak with him again. Spencer smiled and leaned over slightly to whisper to her.

"You know-"

"Mr. Monroe, I must insist that you no longer direct your misplaced flirtations toward me." Lori said, whispering harshly. Her hazel eyes shooting daggers at him as she stared into his. "I am a married woman. Married to your superior colleague. I must ask you to refrain from any further communications with myself beyond pleasantries; Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Spencer was stunned. His mouth ajar, expression befuddled, blinking his eyes rapidly. No one ever spoke to him, the son of a member of parliament, in that way. Lady Lori Grimes was one of the rare exceptions.

"My sincerest apol-"

"No need for That, Spencer. Enjoy your supper." Lori said, proceeding to ignore him the rest of the evening.

"Lori."

Lori was jolted into the present by Jessie.

"Lori is everything alright?" Jessie said, gently touching Lori's arm. "You seem most preoccupied."

"My nephew is returning home tonight. I dare say someone is in a state of anticipation." Rick's aunt Carol chimed in merrily. She was Lori's companion for the day and seated next to Lori at today's luncheon.

"Why that is splendid news. Good heavens, it's simply been ages since we have seen Rick." Jessie said, while buttering a scone. "You simply must persuade him to not take such long trips."

"Rick desires to be Prime Minister one day and a strong work ethic like his is an essential asset." Lori said quickly, she drank her tea which was now cold.

Jessie squealed. "Oh Lori, we truly married the men of our dreams. My Peter is one of the finest surgeons in London. Rick will be the Prime Minister of England." Jessie clapped her hands together excitedly, unaware of the dread her friend was feeling. "Speaking of our brilliant futures I have an announcement to make."

Jessie stood up then. "Ladies, ladies." Jessie fluttered her hands about, gaining everyone's attention. Once everyone was quiet she continued. "Thank you, ladies. I wanted to express how tremendously pleased I am with the number of women I see here today."

"These monthly gatherings may seem trivial to some, but together, we accomplish extraordinary work. The charity dinner last night for the Catholic hospital raised enough funds for a new surgical ward at St. George's Hospital. An event organized by many of the women in attendance today."

The women applauded. Lori's stomach lurched in repulsion.

 _Curse that wretched dinner._

Lori knew the days of lying to herself about her marriage, her husband, were over.

"And…another bit of happy news…the good Dr. Anderson are expecting another baby!" Jessie said, giggling as the women collectively exclaimed in excitement.

Lori smiled and stood, embracing her friend. Lori watched as Jessie was hugged and applauded. She had known Jessie was pregnant the second she saw her today. Jessie was very slight, always very slender and when she got pregnant with Ron it showed, even in the early stage of her pregnancy.

 _"_ _The next time I am with child, you and I shall be expecting together." Jessie declared, rubbing her barely there baby bump. Lori looked at her then fiancé as he spoke with Jessie's husband._

 _Looking back at her friend. "It shall be so." Smiling, unaware of how far she would be from that reality one day._

"Ladies!" Lori raised her voice above the excited chatter, holding her glass of water in the air, waiting as the room grew silent. "I would just like to congratulate my dearest and oldest friend on her ever growing family."

Lori took Jessie's hand in hers. "We are more like sisters than friends and I am so happy for you." Lori lied, as tears relating to her own misery were mistaken for tears of joy, as they flowed down her face. Jessie embraced her, driven to tears herself.

The toast was expected and Lori did her duty. As she sat, Jessie still held her hand. "That was lovely, Lori." Jessie used her napkin to wipe her eyes. "I have always thought of you as a sister. Oh, I had so hoped that this time we would be experiencing our pregnancies together, like our mothers."

Lori smiled again. "One day." She said softly, internally wishing she could shove Jessie's face into a plate of pastry. Someone needed Jessie's attention and again Lori was left to her thoughts.

The luncheon ended and good-byes were bid. Carol, Rick's aunt had traveled to the event with her. Daryl Dixon stood near their car with the door open assisting each woman inside before climbing into the drivers seat.

"I must admit, Jessie's hosting duties have improved considerably. Although, perhaps the petit fours were a tad too sweet. That won't be a problem when I host next month."

Lori stared out the window as Carol prattled on and on about the luncheon.

Lori took a deep breath. "I am sorry to interrupt you, Mrs. Peletier but I need…console desperately…I can't talk to my mother about this." Lori said, her voice hushed, she didn't want Daryl to overhear.

"Lori dear, whatever is the matter?" Carol said, turning to look at Lori, hot tears were spilling down the young woman's face.

"My marriage is a fraud. My husband desires to be away from me. The two week intervals I could understand… but two months." Lori sobbed quietly.

"I have lied to myself, convinced myself that his absences were for the betterment of our lives. He's deliberately kept me at a distance." Lori looked at Carol, her eyes growing red, she leaned closer, wanting to be certain only Carol could hear what she was going to say next. "Our marriage…has not been consummated. I, at first, asked for some time but I have tried in vain to make myself available to him…as a wife and nothing."

"I don't understand…" Lori sobbed, violently. Unable to contain the pent up frustration that has been building for months.

"Lori, please calm down. You will make yourself sick." Carol said, handing a handkerchief to Lori. Lori took the fabric and pressed it against her mouth. Carol cradled her close, rubbing her shoulders.

"There, there dear." Carol said, soothingly. "Rick is working like he says."

"We were engaged for so long and how can -"

"Hush now, child." Carol said sternly, gently pushing Lori away so she could look her in the eye.

"Listen to me. Rick loves you. He just needs a bit of seducing…to be frank about it." Carol said, her eyebrows flying up, briefly. "You will have Rick's favorite dish prepared tonight, you will make yourself beguiling, wear your hair up, wear your best dress, and finest perfume."

Lori listened intently, sniffling, as tears slowly rolled down her puffy cheeks.

"Wash your face in cold water, I am afraid your tears have marred your lovely face."

Lori nodded numbly as Daryl pulled their automobile in front of her home. He got out of the car and helped Lori out. Carol followed after her, embracing her.

"Do everything I've said and report to me everything that happens when my nephew returns home. Now go and have a little rest before you begin preparations."

Lori nodded again. "Thank you so much, Carol."

Carol gave Lori a reassuring smile, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Go on, dear."

Lori turned, walking stiffly up the stairs of her house and into her home.

Carol waited until Lori disappeared inside the home. Then she spun around to face Daryl Dixon.

"Where the bloody hell is my nephew?" Carol asked, spewing the question at him.

"I'm 'orry,'adam but I alls I 'now is he's 'orking." Daryl said, his tone sincere, holding her gaze.

Carol shifted uncomfortably under his unrelentingly stare.

"Take me home."

Daryl moved swiftly to open the automobile door for her. As she made her way up into the car Daryl held her hand. Carol tried not to react to the heat of his hand in hers. As she settled in, her eyes found his.

A flicker of something that Carol once knew shone in them before he averted his eyes, closing the door, making a hasty retreat to the driver's seat.

The car sped along a bumpy road, rocking softly back and forth. Carol watched the people in the busy streets and the delivery trucks. London was especially gray and dreary today.

Carol glanced down at the wedding band adorning her finger before looking at Daryl. He was focused on his task, navigating the busy streets, frowning when another automobile cut in front of him. If she wasn't present Carol was quite certain he would be far less polite.

Carol smiled at the back of his head, before dropping her eyes back to her ring, memories of her youth played like a film in her head. Carol closed her eyes, willing the past away.

 _Rick will have to understand that this life comes with sacrifices. We've all had to make them_.

Carol sat up straighter as Daryl drew closer to her flat.


End file.
